"When I Grow Up..."
Kids World's Adventures of When I Grow Up... is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Shawn, Derek, Min, Kathy andang the gang dress up in different costumes of grown-up jobs. There is only one problem - Shawn doesn't want to grow up, in fear of doing a job. Barney explains that there are many jobs to choose from and that the things in school can help you in the future. This leads the kids to explore different professions, including a waitress (Kathy), a cowboy (Shawn) and lots more. With help of the Super Dee Duper Sound Machine, Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends learn about different sounds for many different careers. The kids show Barney some careers that will be fun, including being a singer or a clown. Shawn isn't scared to do a grownup job now, but he's afraid that when he grows up, he can't be friends with Barney anymore. Barney explains that Shawn will be his friend "forever and ever." Educational Theme: The Importance of Careers and The Different Types of Jobs Stories: None Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # What I Want to Be (season 3 style) # The Career March # When I Grow Up (Remix) (season 1 - 10 style) (crossover) # Johnny Works with One Hammer (season 3 style) # People Helping Other People (I Love To Sing with Barney style) (crossover) # The Waitress Song (season 4 style) (crossover) # Home on the Range (season 3 style) # Me and My Teddy (seasons 2 and 3 style) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Shawn * Derek * Kathy * Min * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * and lots more! Trivia * This group (Min, Kathy, Derek, and Shawn) also appeared in What's That Shadow?, Caring Means Sharing, and I Can Do That! (with Baby Bop). * Min wears the same shirt in Four Seasons Day (with a different pair of shorts), and Everyone is Special. * Shawn wears the same shirt in Oh, What a Day! and Derek wears the same shirt in Doctor Barney is Here! * Kathy wears the same pink shirt in Home Sweet Homes (with a different dress) and A Camping We Will Go (with shorts). She has the same pigtail hairstyle in Let's Help Mother Goose!, Doctor Barney is Here!, Everyone is Special (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, and Barney Live! In New York City. * Two of the pictures in the end credits of this episode also appear in the Season 2 and 3 credits. * This episode marks the only appearance of the Super Dee Duper Sound Machine. * Derek's quote "That'll be $56.23" is similar to the reference used in the Brady Bunch episode: "Amateur Night". * Since the previous episode, Barney still isn't seen coming to life. * This episode marks the first time Barney's voice is rarely super higher-pitched (in some scenes). The voice's first full appearance. Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART